spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Connections I
Broken Connections (Part 1) is the seventh episode overall in Tales of Dawn and the third episode of Season 2. In this episode, Dawn catches her mother trying to force Triton into leaving Savantia, resulting in a nasty falling out. Things may only get worse if Savantia and the others find out, and if she does, what will Dawn be able to do? Characters * Dawn * Leon * Esa * Triton * Savantia * Pallas Plot A few days after Esa's arrival, things seemed to be quiet. She mostly watched over Dawn and Pallas as they played, not wanting to see Triton and Savantia interacting. However, after Pallas mentioned at one point that the castle was 'haunted' after hearing noises from her parents' room, Esa decided to take action. She tricked Triton into thinking Savantia was on the balcony, wanting to speak to him, only for him to find his ex-wife there and a force field around the area so he would not escape. After telling him she just wanted to talk, she tried to guilt-trip him by telling him how she watched Dawn grow up without the guidance of her father and how she was weak without him when it came to raising her. She begged him to leave Savantia so that he, Esa, and Dawn could be a real family, promising him that she would be a better wife. However, as she tried to kiss him, Dawn and Leon showed up on the scene, shocked by what Esa was doing. Dawn revealed that she had disabled the force field while they were talking without either noticing. Wanting to stay out of a potentially ugly conversation, Leon left, Triton following suit. Dawn yelled at her mother for what she did. Esa tried to defend herself, saying that she could never bring herself to move on from it. Dawn angrily called her a coward for not accepting the truth, saying that she was glad she left her. Esa was heartbroken by her daughter's words but retorted with how much of a stubborn girl Dawn was. After that, Dawn swam off angrily yet sadly. Meanwhile, Savantia discovered Triton by himself, looking upset about something. Normally liking how angry she would get at him, Triton lied that he was just tired after a long day. Savantia was not easily fooled and pressed on, resulting in Triton snapping and revealing Esa's attempt. Savantia, dragging her husband along (literally), found Esa, the two women fighting verbally and physically while Triton stood helplessly, regretting having Esa over and letting her cause this mess. While the two mothers argued, Leon noticed Dawn outside the palace grounds with a bag, catching up to her and asking where she was going. He was met with this reply: "Far away from this mess. Wanna join me?" Not wanting her to be alone, Leon reluctantly complied, resting on her shoulder. However, little did they know that a certain little mermaid was following them... Trivia * This is the first two-part episode of Tales of Dawn. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn